The chronicles of Seigaku
by sofiaaf
Summary: Oishi and Eiji have the wonderful idea of taking the Seigaku tennis club boys out for some drinks and dances. Tezuka has a taste of what that world feels like, and doesn't seem as unadapted as he was supposed to. Pyjama Party challenge/gift.


Title: The Seigaku chronicles: The booze, the witch, and the arm.

Part 1: Emperor Sanada

A/N: This has a reason to be. Yesterday I was at a biiiiig friend of mine's house for a sleepover, and we three decided to write small requests and sort them amongst each other. The writing of the story wasn't supposed to take more than half an hour (it took me one XP), so we were quite random, but it felt good for a change. Please read and have fun!

Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine (not even the idea).

Dedicated to: Anneko-chan. Love, this is for you, you had just the most wonderful and fun idea!

Original Idea:The Seigaku members go to a disco, Tezuka tries some alcoholic drinks and kisses someone because he's waisted.

'It's going to be fun, he said!'

'Enough Kaidoh...' Momoshiro couldn't stand his teammate anymore.

'We're just going to have a couple of drinks and show you guys the place, he said!'

'Please Kaoru give us a break, we've heard that conversation three times already!' This time Inui had to give his own opinion about the future captains behavior.

'You're gonna like the atmosphere, it's not like your average gay bar, it's gonna be lots of fun, he s...'

'WE GET IT, YOU'RE NOT HAVING FUN!'The alcohol was working as a charm on Tezuka, in ways he didn't want to admit, it made him feel moody and impatient whenever he was out of the dance floor. He couldn't help it. It seemed like the only place on earth where he truly felt good. And also a place where he was highly complimented on, there were a couple of guys calling for him to dance with them for the fourth time... well it might as well have been the tenth time, and why were there so many of them? Some minutes ago there was just one. That didn't stop him from going anyway, not particularly for that group of twins, but for somewhere more discrete, he felt like dancing alone for the moment. He didn't stay long enough to listen to Kaidoh, actually, when he started talking, Tezuka was already half way through the crowded room.

'What are you talking about? I'm having the time of my life, Eiji sempai and Oishi sempai were totally right, this place rocks!'

'I couldn't agree with you more brother! Hey we're siblings... and have the same opinion... sooooooooooo we must be TWINS... BAAAAAAAAH!'

'Momoshiro... Kaidoh... you're both dead drunk!'

'That's so cruel of you sempai! Me and Kaoru-nii are just like Siamese twins, aren't you happy for us... hey! There is someone missing! Where did Ryoma-ni-chan go?'

'More importantly sempai, where is Echizen-kun?'

'You could have asked for Oishi and Eiji, or Fuji, or Taka-san... Ryoma is obviously home, he was afraid of coming, I would never guess why though!'

'Say' Tezuka appeared with a flash behind Inui 'Does the alcohol affect you?'

'You DO know my juices are a lot... stronger than this, right?'

'WOOOOOOOOOOOO, INUI-CHI'S JUICES ARE STRONGER!' Momoshiro and Kaidoh were runing over each other's words with their owns.

'Oh, you seem to be the only one actually resisting...' The floor was getting dangerously close, so the captain just held on the first nice person that passed there.

'No I'm not! Fuji seems to take it pretty well, he would never get drunk like you all are.'

'I beg to differ, I saw him literally eating Taka-san behind the building... and Taka-san was pretty drunk too.'

'I can only tell you, captain, that Fuji is a dirty bastard playing the innocent drunk and getting the best of the situation. Smart ass guy!' Inui couldn't help but smile with the implications of what he had just said.

'I'm sorry, are you going to let go of me any time soon, or do I have to call my boyfriend to help you with the decision?' That snotty voice was too familiar to be nice.

'I'll be damned... YUKIMURA?! Quick Inui, cut my arm before the rest gets infected!!!!'

'Very funny Tezuka. If you hate it that much why don't you let go?' Yukimura couldn't help but partially pity Tezuka, he was making a fool of himself alright.

'I can't, I think you killed it! Hey, that's it, no more problems with my arm!'

'Yeah right, Gennichiro could you get here for a second?'

Suddenly Tezuka saw the group of twins that were calling him to dance, approach their table.

'You ARE annoying... all of you. I don't care how many of your brothers you bring with you, I'm not into orgies!'

'Yukimura, what's wrong?'

'We'll talk about the orgy later Gennichiro! This gentleman seems to be confused about where to put his arm.'

'I see, shall I remove it?'

'Please do! I think you're girlfriend did something to it... it's quite rude you know? To capture others' arms like that, a very bad habit.'

'I'm loosing my patience.' Yukimura's tone was getting dangerously low.

'How's it going to be Tezuka? Do I cut it or do you let go?'

'You don't understand, I can't... *whisper*I think she killed it.*whisper*'

'SANADA GENNICHIRO!'

'Solve your problem Tezuka!'

'Ok, ok... well, if my arm is dead it's not like we CAN'T revive it... I think I read something like that on a very reliable source back at home... it was quite an ancient book!'

'Good, then use it, NOW!'

'Right, so it had an example, there was this girl... that had this problem about being dead... and then they brought her back to life, isn't it amazing? Oh, and there was this other one that was choking on apple and the treatment was the same!'

'Then do the damn th...' He never got to finish the sentence.

Right at that moment Inui and the newly found twins were already miles away. They were right to do it though, Yukimura was about to release an atomic bomb on both of them. Tezuka and Sanada that is. Tezuka pulled Sanada with his free arm and licked his lips as he felt him warm breath getting closer. That wasn't a nice and sweet kiss, quite the opposite, it was rough and harsh. Their teeth clenched together and their tongues were constantly fighting for dominance.

Suddenly Tezuka broke the kiss. 'Let's solve this, I'll let you be the seme if you send the witch away. Your twinzzz... can go too, so she doesn't feel lonesome.' Then he started touching Sanada's chest and making an indecent face 'Do it for meee, pleease!' At that he re-started the kiss, but this time letting Sanada have a taste of what he was going to have latter if he did what he wanted, parting shortly after. 'Sooooo, what do you say?'

'Yukimura, you should go home, this guy is completely wasted. His grandfather is friends with mine, and I feel kind of responsible for him...' Then he turned back to his partner to continue the fun, maybe it was the alcohol on Tezuka's breath, or the couple of drinks he had, but the idea of Yukimura mad didn't seem as scary as it should.

A/N: Guys this fic is eventually going to continue but, if I know myself well enough, it's going to take some time. If you liked it though, check Anneko's (**Silentdreams97**) account, because I think she said something about picking the story from where I left, like that you're going to have 2 versions of it (which is happening with an alarming frequency around my fanfiction).


End file.
